A Moron In Westeros
by Writer12457789
Summary: A man is taken from his home and put on a trip of his life. He's going to have to learn how he can survive and how to fight the dangers of this new world hes been dropped in. Starts with most Stark family, 5 years before Ned Stark goes to Kings landing . Teleported to Westeros
1. Chapter 1

Stupidheads POV

It was the usual day as I sat at my desk, and spined myself around on my chair as I worked on a essay of The Clockwork Orange for English class. I wasn't working on it, I was just fucking around, doing anything but what I had to do. I had a feeling that I needed quotes from the book so I looked to my bookshelf and scanned for the book I was looking for. The book that caught my eye was not the Clockwork Orange but the Game of Thrones series. I hadn't read the books yet because I had watched the HBO series and had no interest in reading the book. Even though I had no urge to read the books did not mean I didn't like the series. I had enjoyed the series but that was besides the point I had to find the book to get quotes. So as I searched the book for quotes to show how Alex or what his name changed throughout the book but as I started to day dream again and I started to wonder what the difference was between the book and the show. But I pushed that though inside and swore that I would finish and have no more distractions and for the next 45 minutes I kept up that bargain with myself until my thoughts brought me back to the book series. But then I realized something and that something was I nor my family have ever bought one of the game of thrones books and with this realization I did what any sane person would do and threw it in the trash can. Just kidding I was super curious about the origins and of course picked up the book to find out. I know your going to be like "why did you pick up a book when you don't know where it's from, it could have drugs", but I don't care maybe there was a name in it or something and if it did have drugs I would be responsible and save it for a rainy day. But when I did open it I heard a hiss and the whole house shook and I thought that there was an earthquake going on and that would be even weirder than a book that I didn't own because I live in new York and I'm pretty sure that there has never been a earthquake here. But even worse than everything falling on the ground was the electricity going out. But even worse than that was that I Hadn't saved my word document in hours, all that work gone. Nnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooo! And to make things worse I was pretty sure I was home alone.

 **So this is my first fanfic. He's not in Kansas anymore, and is on a quest for life in death. I obviously don't own game of thrones so begonias thoutias.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stupid heads Pov (Jon)

So after the blackout and the earthquake I had decided to go to sleep. There was no one in the house because my mom and my brother took my cat Captain to the vet to get a checkup, so I didn't need to worry about them. Plus the cell service went off line or something, so it only made sense to go to sleep. I would eventually have to clean up the mess, but I would do it when I had light to do so.

When I woke up, I realized the full fury of what the earthquake had done to my room. There was my chair pointing out of my tv and my xbox 360 smashed into oblivion (that's okay becaus I have an xbox one) my martial arts stuff was flung around my room and books everywhere. It kinda of looked like my usual room so it didn't take long to clean it up.

I yelled out for my mom and brother to see if they had started to clean up the house. There was no response. That was making me worried so I yelled even louder "ANYONE HOME". There was no response. I was freaking out for my family's safety, that I basically did an obstacle course to get to the window to see if my moms car was outside. It wasn't, neither was my neighbors house or the other neighbor house, the street was empty, but there wasn't a asphalt street but a dirt one.

It was snowing, which by itself is not weird, but It was the middle of summer and it was snowing. Around the house there were pine trees and no maple trees that I had been used to seeing. I was pretty sure I was not dreaming because I had stubbed my toe on the way to the window and i had felt pain with that.

I was totally confused on where I was, as I scanned each window to determine if I was daydreaming I saw a castle in the distance and down the dirt road I saw a squadron of about 30 men coming to my house on horseback about 100 yards away. With that thought I did what any sane person did and went to grab my grandfather's M1 Grand that he had used in WWII to defend himself. It had no bullets but it did look menacing enough when I put on the bayonet attachment. I was about to find my grandfather pistole( it had bullets) when I heard a knock on the door and a shout saying "open up". I had watched too many ninja movies causing me to think I could take them all down with my bayoneted weapon and my karate moves that I hadn't used in like 5 years. But without thinking I slammed the door open with my foot and brought the gun up to a defensive stance and screamed "your about to feel death" when I slipped and hit my head on the concrete steps knocking myself out.

 **So end of this chapter. I will be getting into meeting the charcters after this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Stupid (POV)

When I woke up I from my fall I felt a enormous amount of pain coming from my head. The pain was almost blinding keyword almost. It took a lot to open my eye, but I eventually did. What I saw was the ground about a couple feet lower than me and a horses legs.

There was talking from all around, as I realized I was captured. I heard a familiar voice but couldn't put a my mind on who it was. It was probably due to my hurt head and my sore stomachs for having been put on the horses back like a saddle. I tried to find my surroundings by raising my head to see where I was and if it was possible to escape. What I did find was that I was surrounded by horseman on all sides about 25 men. I felt lucky that no one was looking at their prisoner because they were all busy looking at the rode.

I tried to move my arms and legs finding great relief finding that I was able to move them, I guess they thought that I would be out for awhile, so they had no need to tie me up. I couldn't see what the time was due to my face facing down but I had a guess that it had been a couple of hours I was out.

The sound of a cry brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see the horseman in front of me fall off with a arrow pointing out of his throat spraying blood on me. I looked around to see that the horsemen who had captured me had gotten surrounded by foot soldiers who were armed with spears and axes.

It took me a second to think before I realized this was my chance to escape. As the men around me fought, I hopped off the horse and grabbed the sword of the deadman beneath me and ran in the opposite direction of the fighting. I turned my head slightly to see a famous actor chopping away at the brigands with a giant claymore. That famous actor was Sean Bean he was in lord of the rings and game of thrones those two were great pieces of film so I wasn't gonna let him die as he was getting surrounded by the bandits. I did the stupidest thing of my life and charged at the two men that were behind him, the sword was heavy in my hands but didn't change anything as the sword pierced the back of a bandit who had not seen me, I pulled the sword out of him just in time to block the incoming blow of the bandit who was not happy to see his friend die. I slammed my blade to the right and he blocked right in time to stop it. But not in time to stop the sidekick I sent flying his way. He fell over and as he did I stepped over him and stuck me sword in his throat, but not before he nicked my leg with his dagger. I stepped back to see another bandit approach me before getting his head cut clean off his neck spraying me with the blood making me thing of the disease that might have just been spayed across my face. It had seemed the fighting had stopped and all of the men with Sean had surrounded me, to see if I was a threat but before anyone could say anything I threw my sword down at their feet and started to run to the woods before realizing that I had a sword to my throat from that one guy who played Theon Greyjoy. He asked Sean if he could kill me and I was possibly shiting myself as he said that. I closed my eyes to prepare myself for the end, but I never felt anything. So I opened my eye to see Sean looking at me directly in my eye. The only thing I heard him say was no because I had saved his life. The Theon guy was saying stuff about how I shoved a dagger on a stick at him saying time die or whatever. I didn't say anything, I just assumed if I talked I was mostly likely going to die, due to me being unable to not be a sarcastic asshole at the worst of times. Sean said no about me not being killed, which I must say was the best thing all day to happen to me and with that the Theon guy said " fine Lord Stark". That sentence took me out of paying attention as I began to realize that it had made sense. Now you might be saying well what the fuck did you think had happened and to answer that question I would say well a nuke that blew up the world causing a nuclear winter, which put me into a short lived coma, making people revert to sword and spears and me just running into Sean Bean. But that all flew out the window.

I looked around to see if anyone else I would recognize from the show was their and there was Jon snow, Robb Stark, and That Knight Jory who got stabbed in the eye.

I was brought back to the real world as Sean I mean Lord Stark poked me with his hand. I realized he had asked me a question that I had not heard, I didn't want to be an ass and just said "yes". In which he looked at me weirdly and started to say "you know what the punishment for that is" but before he finished his sentence I cut him off saying that I hadn't actual heard and had just said yes to avoid him repeating himself, it was kind of like how you couldn't hear what your friend say and they keep respecting themselves for you but you can't hear what there saying so you just say yes or like absolutely. He reacted his question which was "are you a bandit" which I answered no to. He stopped talking to me and started talking with Jory so I just kind of stood there as I felt kind of light headed. I looked for the cause of this and I realized I was bleeding pretty bad by snow boots were almost filled with blood they had a weird squishy noise to them. I wasn't going to pass out to that, it wasn't that bad but as I turned around and saw the two bandits I had fought, the blood was still flowing out of them and staining the grass I discovered that I had killed them. You might be thinking what did you expect you put a pointy object inside someone, well I didn't think I would look so real.I started to hyperventilate it was probably due to finding out that your not in the real world and I had just killed two people, and with that thought I passed out but not before some of the guards saw me and caught me before my head hit the pavement, which saved me from a concussion or a worse one at least.

 **I'll try to update sooner, and have more of direction as the chapter continue if you want to have any say in the story comment but realizes it up to me to decide. Should I turn this character into a wight walker. Any how see you next time. Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

Stupid head aka Jon (POV)

My head was sore when I woke up, the headache felt like i had someone sitting on my head. I tried to open my eyes to see where I was only finding my vision blurry and disorienting. It took a while to get my vision to focus but I eventually did. I saw that I was in a bed, it was not soft like I was accustomed to, it's blankets were made out of hides of animals.

I sat up feeling immediately regretful of that decision, I felt a wave of nausea come over and a pounding of my head. I looked around the room to see a most barren of room only a nightstand and a cupboard, and a window. I could see it was day time. It looked like the day had just started. I tried to get out of the bed to find my leg in pain as I tried to stand up. Once I stood up I grabbed the pole of the bed to stead myself as I screeched "fuck" as loud as I could as I hit my toe against the bedpost.

I heard scuffling outside as the people on the other side of the door must of heard me. I tried to step towards the door to only fall hard on my knee. I picked myself out and limped out of the room to find to young women cleaning the hallway, I tried to say " where am I" but with my throat dry from lack of water it sounded like a grunt. The two women ran away from me leaving me to find myself out of this stone building. As I limped up the stone steps I thought about the stuff I learned. I was in the Game Of Thrones world, I didn't know if I was in the show the game of the book. It really didn't matter at the moment. As I reached the last step of the stairs I tripped on the top of the stairs causing myself to scream a few word. I heard a gasp and saw myself in front of Sansa Stark and one of her friends. Before I could say a word they to ran away from me. There was a picture of something on the table near where the two were. I didn't think to figure out what was in the container as I downed the whole pitcher in a few seconds it was dry like the wine I had had at my cousin wedding. But it helped the dryness of my throat.

I turned around to find myself come face to face to Jon Snow. I guessed he was the first person to have run into Sansa or one of the handmaiden of this place. He saw the pitcher in my hand and forcibly took it away from and me and said "lord stark request your presence" I wanted to make small talk as he escorted me to the main hall. But Jon didn't seem like he wanted to talk, which kinda bummed me out. There were two guards on both sides of the giant door that led into the hall.

 **I'm going to cut off there because I'm ass. See u next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

POV stupidhead

I'm going to tell you what happened in the great hall because it was a long conversation. There where only a few people in the hall, lord Stark a few guards and me. I didn't know what to do so I just slowly lowered myself on a knee which I might add hurt a lot. Lord Stark just laughed and said it was necessary. That was how the conversation started. He talked about the bandits that had attacked us. But one question came up that I didn't want to answer. "I was down that road to meet with the karstarks and never did I see that house you came from, would you care to explain how I haven't seen that house before". I didn't want to lie but who would believe me that I was from a different world, so I played the safe card also known as playing dumb. I said " what are you talking about I've lived there since I was a child", which is true. Lord Stark wasn't buying it, he said "I have no book of sale for that land" , I tried to respond but it only came out as hmmmmmmm. I decide just to come clean, " lord, I have no idea where I was until I heard your name. I was in my house but not where I was used to living it was snowing in summer, it as if the gods placed me here for a reason". It looked like he was convinced when he said I could keep the land my house was on, for saving his life from the bandits.

I hadn't really realized that in a few years everyone from this castle would be dead, and I kinda wanted to tell lord Stark the future, but i felt that he wouldn't of believed and thought me mad. I knew if I had to pick a person to swear myself to it would probably be Jon or Bran because both of them survived into the last season I saw. I wouldn't pick the Lannister or the Baratheon for both of them are mad. I also wouldn't pick the dragon queen she was too "this is my rightful kingdom" and "usurper", but if I had to pick her I guess it wasn't that bad of an option.

As me and lord starks conversation brought to a close, i asked for a horse so I could go to my house due to my leg being in a rough shape. He told one of his guards " escorted him to the stables". It was hard to keep up with the guard's fast pace, but I hobbled with him at a good pace. I was walking out of the castle into the courtyard seeing the guards practicing with the Robb, Theon and Jon. I tried to not make eye contact as I hobbled along, but Theon must had seen me and came up to me. " your the one that put that dagger on a stick in my face" I said yep and then said it was very fun. Theon looked like he wanted to fight, but the guard that was escorting me said to Theon to " fuck off" which he did. I was given a saddle and told which way I needed to go to get to my house. I had never ridden on a horse before and had no idea to get on with my hurt leg, so I just used my arms to do a pull up with a little jump which made me scream "fuck" and then sorry. The guard told me the directions to get to my house. As I left I decided that some of the stuff in my house I could sell, for weapons and armor. Since I had no money I decided that steel was probably a commodity, because they hadn't created the bysmeric process, so it was probably worth a lot of money. There was probably a bunch of random steel in the garage, if the garage was even there. My thought were interrupted by the sight of my house and now my land, lord Stark had given me a few acres. I wouldn't probably use the land but it wasn't bad I got a lot of land.

The garage was there, I had to get the key to the garage to get in so I had to fumble around for my house key, opening the door I slowly moved through the house to go to the side door to get the key. I came out and decided I would keep the horse in the garage so it wouldn't freeze. Electricity wasn't really a problem due to the solar panels on the house, the problem was that I needed a ladder to get on the roof to clean the snow off the solar panels. As I opened the door it was pitch black so I took the ladder hat was always kept near the door and took it out and put it on the side of the house I climbed and pushed the snow off the solar panels for about 10 minutes. It was a few minutes until I heard the heater turn on yea they were electric, and the lights turn on. I wasn't scared about the food in fridge because the house was as cold as the outside which was about 30°.

I took down the ladder and turned on the light in the garage to put the ladder away. I turn to see my moms moped, that solve the vehicle problem for a while due to it being reliant on gas, it was better than the horse because it had to be feed and I have no idea what to feed it.

I found a lot of steel and other metals sheet that I could sell to the blacksmith at the castle in exchange for weapons and leather armor(not heavy steel armor). It took about 30 minutes to make a clearing I put all of the metal on a sheet of plywood and screwed sides on to to make a sleigh it was snowy enough for it to work. I cleared out the garage by taking the unnecessary item in the garage such as toys and the threw them on the lawn. I made a workstation in the garage the back half had tables and building tools on it the front of the garage walls had garden tools shovels and such. There was a large amount of space in the attic of the garage that had a lot of wood. Once I had cleared out the barn I went into the house and to the basement where my grandpa's WW2 chest was, I hulled it up to the garage and put it in on the floor, I walked out to find the M1 Grand I had lost, it was in the snow. It was useless due to it having no bullets but it was a momento. I put it on a shelf. I went into my room and found my roll around chair, that I used to game and brought it to where a table was and then brought the chest to the table. I pulled out only the essentials a combat knife and a 1911 colt pistol. I looked at the steel nazi helmet that my grandpa had taken off a corpse, I would sell it, I had his is army helmet which looked cooler. There was ammo for the colt. I took out the ammo box and looked inside there was enough .45 bullets for me to shoot for a while. I put on a belt that I found inside it had a knife pocket and a attachable pistols carrier. I put in the knife and the pistols and put a few cartridges of ammo in my back pocket. I would only use the gun if I was about to die.

It was about time I left I wanted to get an order in at the blacksmith and a tanner guy before the day was done. It connected the sleigh to the horse and climbed aboard the horse and made my way back to winterfell. My leg was throbbing but my thoughts on the future made me forget all about it, I would have to cause an accident fro the Bolton bastard and maybe the old Frey and little finger, but not Joffrey that would cause to much suspicion. I heard a growling which took me out of my thought. It was a wolf not a direwolf but a regular pack of wolfs. I knew if I didn't think fast I would die, I pulled out my pistols and shoot the two closest wolfs causing the others too runoff. I had no idea what to do with them, it was free meat, so I put both bodies on the sleigh and started off again. I was pretty accurate I had hit both in the front of the head.

I had reached the gates with my cargo undisturbed, I asked where a blacksmith and tanner could be found. The two places were close by. I went to the blacksmith first. He asked what I was here about and he was quite surprised at how much metal I had with me. We bargained for a while till we agreed 230 silver stags and a new sword and metal fittings for my armor. I was sure I was getting jipped but I just wanted it to be done with. I went to the tanner and he took my measurements and said in a few days to come back for it I paid him around 50 stags and also asked him to dye it navy blue because it my fav color, he agreed to do if for another 5 stag. He took 50 stags off the price originally due to me offering him the skin of the wolfs that were in pristine condition. I watched him skin them it was pretty bad to watch once he skinned them I asked if there was a butcher nearby. He pointed to the building and I payed the man 10 stags to butcher the wolf's for me he said they would be ready in a few hours. I went to put my horse in the stables when lord Stark spotted me, As I payed the stable boy, lord Stark asked me what I was doing here since I had said I had to go to my house. I explained that I would be here for a few days due to me buying stuff. Lord Stark said that I was welcomed to the feast that was for tonight.

 **Going to cut it off there, might post tomorrow or next week it depends, see you next time.**


End file.
